


Pan x Reader

by TasteOfPoison



Series: Neverland readerfics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Readerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfPoison/pseuds/TasteOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could maybe do one where someone lives on Neverland but hasn’t interacted with Pan yet. He knows they’re there, but he hasn’t acknowledged them yet because it’s not the time."</p><p>(well i can’t think of a title for it since im writing this as a readerfic. I suck with on the spot titles mostly. anyways this fic idea thrown to me by allonsy-loki (on tumblr) so you should totally follow them if you have tumblr since they are an avid neverlander :3 and I hope you enjoy this!! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pan x Reader part 1

You were fast asleep when for some reason, even the tiniest noise wakes you out of that dead sleep. You raise up from the bed and look around with your foggy vision, still tired from the heavy drowsiness. You almost fall back against the pillows until you heard the squeak of your big picture window as if someone were opening it. You were wide awake now as you threw off the covers and jump from the bed.

Softly you could hear the mumblings of someone outside of the window and immediately alarmed, you go over to the window to open it to….no one outside. You thought for a second you might have been going crazy until you were pulled from the window by something dark. Gasping when the frigid air hits your exposed face, you almost muster up a scream but become silenced when you look up at what’s holding you.

As fast as you were taken, you were being dropped onto some land that was definitely not close to where you had come from. You stood up to get the dirt free from your pants when you heard mutters and look up to see an entire group of hooded figures standing around you. ‘Oh great, I’m a sacrifice to some ritual’ you thought. Instead, the tallest figure drops his hood back to reveal his face.

"Welcome." He says. "To our humble party for you."  
"Where am I? Who are you?" you say quietly.  
"Felix is my name and don’t you recognize where you are? We’ve been awaiting your arrival for days." He said with a wild grin. "You’re in Neverland."

You step back for a moment only to be shoved forward by another one of the figures, or rather Lost Boys, you had deduced them to be by now. You were about to say something to Felix when all off a sudden your hearing went null to the sound of pipes. You turned around at all of them to see if they were playing it but only saw them going and dancing around the fire, except Felix. ‘He’s not playing the pipes though.’ you thought. It was driving you a bit crazy to hear music but not see where it comes from. You couldn’t help but smile at sound. It fills you up with an eerie sense of belonging. That’s when you finally lift your head up towards the sky and see a silhouette of a boy standing on a cliff with the pipes in his hand. You turn back as the music gets louder and something in your body causes you to join in the merry dancing. When you round the fire and have the cliff in view once more, the silhouette is gone but the music carries on.

Weeks and even months pass by as you settle into Neverland and you’ve asked Felix a hundred times by now who was playing the music that night. Seemingly, he does not give in to tell you who it was just yet. He kept saying it wasn’t the time to know. So to take your mind off of it today, you wander into a little path and follow it until you come along to a cliff side. Without even questioning it, you start climbing up the side of it. An hour or so of almost falling every so often, you reach a place and climb up only to sit on the side and see the view of Neverland. It feels rather peaceful up there with the sound of water running behind you and random noises of jungle life surrounding you.

You hear the snap of a twig behind you and instantaneously stand up to see. The same familiar silhouette was standing at the edge of the cliff in a clearing of trees. You stand frozen on the spot as if you were magnetized to the ground. The angle in which he stands you can see no facial features what so ever, making this boy all the more alluring to your knowledge.

You blink and just like that, the silhouette boy is gone.


	2. Pan x Reader part 2

You let out a heavy sigh when you see that he’s gone again. This mysterious silhouette following you around almost makes you feel as though Neverland is partially driving you to hallucinate from very little food and drinks brought to you by Felix. Then you remember that you heard water behind you a moment ago.

You turn around and go to where the bush grows that blocks a walk way to a stream of water. You look around for any other possible way around this and to no luck, you frown at the vines until they slowly pull away. You turn around to see no one at all around. Curiosity gets the better of you and you walk forward into the little cavern-like space.

You get to the water and about to reach your hand out to touch it when a voice calls from behind.

"I wouldn’t do that." said the voice causing you to turn around in alarm.  
"Who’s there?" you call back. Getting no response, you really think you are hallucinating and sit down against the rock wall for a moment, holding your head in your hands to gather your sanity.  
"The water is special and can only be drank by those willing to believe." the voice says in a dark tone. "Are you willing to believe?"  
"I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t believe." you reply in a soft mutter before standing up and going to the water again.  
"All magic comes with a price." The voice said in a sing song mockery.  
"It’s just water." you mock back before taking the water in your hands and scooping it into your mouth.

Thinking nothing of it, you stand there and wait for something to happen. You look down at your arms to see that the scrapes and bruises you have received over the time being there cease to linger on your skin. Your eyes widen with amazement and smile excitedly.

"You speak the truth. Who are you?"

Alas no voice spoke again and you look around for possibly someone and sigh to the empty air before returning outside. You walk over to the edge of the cliff and sit down on it, watching the glow of the sky turning from burnt orange to midnight blue. The stars come out and form into constellations you haven’t seen before. You lay back and watch them in astonishment.

A few moments pass and you find yourself dosing into a slumber.

In your dream state:

You are lost in the Neverland Forrest trying to find your way back to the base camps when suddenly you come to the edge of a cliff that overlooks the river. You try to stop yourself from running but end up falling until a hand catches you. You look up to only see the dark silhouette but even there, you are close enough to catch a glimpse of his smile.

you try to speak to him but nothing comes out. He understands though as he pulls you up from the fall and sets you back on the land before he disappears without a word.

You awake with a start as the fall finally woke you from the small nap you had on the cliff. You almost forgot where you were and panicked before you had fully awoken. You think back to that smile on his face and it causes you to smile to yourself. You realize how dark it is and go over to the edge of the cliff before looking down and gulping. You get yourself ready for the climb back down and descend down the rocks. One of the rocks gives way and so does your footing. You grab hold to the closest handling and try your hardest not to scream but soon the other rock gives away under your foot and you have no choice.

Panic in your eyes as you look around, feeling your hands start to turn cold and clammy. You take a big deep breath and mutter to yourself. ‘I have to believe.’ You pull yourself back up and grab hold of the rocks until you get back to the top and takes a deep breath when you fall into the land again. You let yourself calm down before you look for another way down. Once you find a way, you descend down again until you’re halfway down and the rocks give way again. ‘Great now I know what the price for drinking the water is.’ You thought to yourself before you saw there was no way back up. ‘It’s either dangle here or let go.’

Without another thought, you close your eyes and let go of the rock.


	3. Pan x Reader part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sorry this is a short one thanks to Thor: THe Dark World premiering this week. -.- and ruining my life too )

You found yourself hurtling to the ground but you did not touch it. Instead something, or rather someone, caught your fall. You sit there, waiting for impact with your eyes shut tightly for a few moments until you open them to see a cloaked figure holding you there until they promptly drop you to the ground.

“Was THAT absolutely necessary?" you mumble annoyed, standing up and dusting yourself off.  
“I could have let you fall to your death now couldn’t I?" the only visibility of the face talking is his eyes. His dark, rich eyes bearing into yours.  
“I suppose you expect a thank you from me when you won’t even talk to me properly.” crossing your arms firmly over your chest, you look at him with a stern face, reluctantly muttering. “Thank you though."  
“There’s a good girl." He said, with a smirk hiding under the cloth that covers his face. "I promise, you’ll find out who I am soon enough. Call me Lost Boy for now.”

With another blink, he disappears from your sight which only annoys you even further. Stamping your foot into the ground, you march off back for the camp. Along the way, you find yourself lost in the forest life of Neverland. You try to find your way with the stars above but concentration is hard to find when you keep hearing snaps of twigs behind you. Finally, you stop in a clearing and you wait. The soft music of pipes can be heard from the treetops now and you turn your head up to see if the silhouetted boy might appear again finally until something rushes past you without warning. You jump back and look around until you hear laughter.

“I’m glad I amuse you but I would like to know who you are now.” your voice said a little bit of fear lacing the words.  
“Well then. lets play a game. I shall leave hints for you to find me by and when you do, you shall know who I am. It’s almost like hide and seek with a small part of scavenger hunting.”  
”How will i know where you leave the clues!?" you grunt in frustration as he disappears again  
”Just follow the arrows of course, love." He smirks to himself as he finds his way to his secret spot atop the mountain.


	4. Pan x Reader part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ a game is what he wants, a game is what he'll get~

You turn around the camp to see there are many paths to tread through the woods of Neverland and settle on one nearby. Your feet pad along the dirt path until you reach a dead end with a bush but you hear a soft whooshing noise by your head and stare at the air with a paper attached to it. You reach over to grab the paper from it and begin to read.

"You cried out for a savior in your childhood but alas, I could never find you. You spent those agonizing hours alone as a child while your parents were off doing their own things, leaving you to fend for yourself."

You stare down at the paper, questioning how this person would know this things. You slip the paper into the pocket of your jeans before going back to the beginning and looking around. You number the paths from left to right in your head, ending with the one you had picked already as number ten. You had nine more chances left to find a way to him. Studying the area, you decide on number four.

You venture down this path at steady jog while keeping your eyes out in the trees for perhaps another arrow. Instead you meet a short drop into a net which causes you to let out a shrill scream before frowning at the ground below as you're hoisted into the tree with a certain Lost Boy down below laughing at you. You make a face at him, most maturely of you.

"Well look at the catch of the day." Felix says with a bright grin. He soon lets you back down to the ground and helps you out of the net. "You should be more careful of these paths, sweetheart."  
"Yeah I'll remember that next time I see a pile of leaves in the middle of a forest of trees." You dust yourself off and soon Felix disappears without a warning, but drops an apple where he was just standing. You question either picking it up or ignoring it. It could be poison but it could be safe cause you figure Pan would be more clever than that if wanted to kill you. You lean down and pick it up, holding onto it as you go back to the paths.

Right back where you started, you stared down each path, trying to study them as you could but a little voice in your head says 'looks could be deceiving' so instead you close your eyes and spin around three times before stopping and facing the darkest path at t he center of them all. You take one big breath before walking over to the edge of the path and with a small grunt of courage, you press on down the winding path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously cliffy because I set up the next part! I hope you guys are really enjoying this so far and if you ever want me to write any request, shoot me a msg here OR if you have tumblr, find me @ batchesofwinchestersandfandoms.tumblr.com :D


	5. Pan x Reader 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so my dearies, you've taken the road less traveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO finally updated and I appreciate the feedback!!! I hope i managed to make felix sound a little more like himself in this one! :D ~Also to the girl who asked me for the request, did you mean a story or an invite here? Cause I can do both! Also if you have tumblr, you can shoot me a reply for that to: batchesofwinchestersandfandoms.tumblr.com/

You had made your ways a little down this path when behind you, cracking noises are heard. You turn to see the vegetation of Neverland growing so it blocks the path. You run towards it but a force field stops you from touching whatever this plant was that blocked the path to go back. You sigh before turning around to look around, paranoia creeping in as you walk down the winding dirt path. Up ahead you see a shadowy figure and then you hear it again. The music you heard the first night you were dropped into this place. You run up to the place where you saw the figure but no one was there to grab out for. Then you see a light of a fire just barely over the distance and head over towards it.

An empty campsite, with a fire burning and you sigh defeated as though you've been led on a while goose chase until the pipes play again behind you. Your body freezes as the music sends chills through you. You turn around to see the hooded figure you saw before. With a flick of his hand, his hood drops back before he circles you like a predator on its prey.

"Have you figured it out now, lass?" He says with a daring smirk and stopping in front of you.  
"You're real." You softly say while looking at him in a state of shock.  
"We're all real my dear." He steps back and calls out for the lost boys.

They emerge from the woods like a pack of wolves as they all close in around you. You turn around in all directions as a slight hint of fear washes over you but you try to hold your ground as much as you could.

"What shall we do with her, Pan?" says a taller boy next to Pan said with a dark chuckle.  
"Oh we won't do anything harmful, Felix. She may be of good use if she found the path to us so easily. Perhaps the idea of Lost girls wouldn't be so bad if we taught them to fight and hunt and other such homely needs." Pan grins. "Take her to the cave. She needs to be more appropriately dressed for Neverland and for Target Practice."

Your eyes grow wide as Felix walks ahead. You stumble a bit while going with Felix, fearing for your life. You are about to ask something before you trip over a tree root and faceplant into the dirt. Felix turns around, looking far from amused as he picks you up from the ground.

"Don't make me have to carry you. You need to learn to walk on your feet a little better." He says in annoyance.  
"I think I can walk though. Don't even think of carrying me." You roll your eyes while walking around him. "Where are we even going?"  
"Headquarters if you want to hear the technical term." He grabs your arm to stop you. "No getting ahead of me."

You stare up at him before looking away with a huff as he drags you further into the forest until you are stopped just shy of a tree that had been turned into makeshift house. Felix climbs up the ladder outside of it and you move a bit closer to look up and see him standing at the top.

"Well you can come up here and change or I can throw the clothes down for you to change in for all of Neverland to see." A slight hint of amusement on his face as he sees you crawl up the ladder faster than he did. "That's what I thought. There's clothes in that big trunk as well as shoes and things. Make it quick girly, I don't want to spend an hour waiting on you because of indecisiveness." He makes his way down the ladder.

You mutter under your breath before turning towards the room and going over to the trunk. Fifteen minutes later you emerge down the ladder looking completely different than before. Your hair up in a braid that reaches to your shoulders, sporting a black hooded tunic that goes to your knees with some tights underneath that are mostly hidden by the raggedy black boots on your feet. You almost look like a shadow except for your piercing blue eyes to give you away under the hood.

"Wow...I'm impressed." He mockingly mutters. "You actually picked out something that won't make you stick out when hunting."

You were about to snap with a reply but he grabs your arm and drags you back to the campsite where Pan is waiting. He stands when he sees you and Felix emerge back into the opening while raising his brows, looking you up and down.

"Felix, did you pick her clothes out?" He shakes his head at Pan. "Well that's interesting. I didn't expect a girl to be clever enough to pick out something that wasn't going to stand out."  
"You doubt me already? I've not even gotten started yet." You say with a hurt smirk.  
"Let's play then."


	6. Peter x Reader 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Yeah I'm really behind but this is a spur of the moment update and You can guess there is at least one more part :) I AM SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I love each and every one of you that has read it and got it up to 10k hits, I'm freaking humbled that it still got this much attention. I hope this update does make up for some lost time!  <3 
> 
> xoxo  
> Kitty

"Come on, deary." Felix said as you stood a good distance from him. He placed an apple on his head and smirked.   
"She doesn't have the guts, Peter." One of the boys mocked.   
"Quiet!" He ordered at the boys, "Let (y/N) sort out the situation herself."   
"I dare not lack the guts, I just wish for quietness so I can do this!" You yelled at the boys which even Peter looked surprised. 

With a soft inhale, you let the arrow fly, completely missing Felix and missing the apple. You groaned a little as the other boys tried to laugh but you looked over and saw how silent they were. You scrunched your face in confusion as Peter walked over to place another arrow into the crossbow. 

"Good girl, try again." He encouraged as he stepped out of the way. You took your stance again but Peter saw flaws in it. He walked over and lifted the crossbow just a bit to the left, standing behind you and leaning in to whisper, "Feel, don't think. Use your instincts, believe you won't hit Felix."   
"H-How?" You whispered back to him as you stood there.   
"The same way you wished the silence." 

Your eyes shifted towards the group of boys still at a loss of voice and shifted back to looking directly at Felix. Focusing in on his darkened eyes, you closed your own and with a breath, let the arrow fly. Cheers rang out and you looked to see the arrow had pinned the apple to the tree behind Felix. With a sigh of relief, you let a smile take your lips and felt at ease as Peter's hands rested on your shoulders. Truth is, you believed you could do it but even moreso, he believed in you. 

"Well done." Felix said, approving of you. "Looks like we got our first Lost Girl."   
"Whether she shot that apple or not, she was always meant to be a lost girl." Peter said with a smile towards you. "Felix, take her to Skull Rock. We have a little something to discuss." 

You looked fearful at the name of Skull Rock. Was it a magical place or a dark forbidden area that you had reason to fear? Whatever the reason, even the Lost Boys looked scared for the way their leader looked at you. Willingly, you followed Felix away from the camp as Peter called the boys to order out on chores and sentry duty. Along the travels, Felix told you the legend of how Neverland came to be. 

"So, Peter was destined for this land in the beginning." You said as you climbed into the rowboat sitting just at the dock on the shores of Neverland. "What happened to the first lost girls?"   
"It is a tale we do not speak of. Don't bring it up to Peter either which is why I told you first." Felix untied the boat and rowed it towards the skull shaped rock out in the sea.   
"Why?" You asked again.   
"You want to know? Okay." Felix looked annoyed as he rows. "The shadow awokened when Peter had found me and brought me here. It felt threatened by us so he took care of the girls by ripping their shadows from them and imprisoning them in Dark Hollow. They still are there but that's why no one goes to Dark Hollow, not even Peter himself. Anymore questions?"   
"No." You uttered, looking sad and feeling terrible for Peter. 

You remained quiet until Felix stopped the boat at the shore. You stepped out onto the shoreline and Felix rowed away behind you. You called out to him but he just smiled and waved. You groaned in annoyance before looking around and heading up the stone steps into the skull rock. With a sigh from the cold chill of the salty air that filtered through, you shuffled around until you stopped when you saw the giant hour-glass that seemed to have time filtering throw ever so slowly. You made a step towards it until you heard a soft chuckle behind you which made you whip around. 

"Curious thing, time isn't it?" Peter walked closer to you with his charming smirk, "It can flicker away with the blink of an eye or a gentle breath. We are graced with moments that make time rush or time stops in the bittersweet symphonies of life."   
"Is this where Neverland draws its power?" You asked curiously.   
"Indeed, love. As you can see though, it's flickering away. The sands of time are running down and my time on Neverland is drawing to a close." You looked petrified. "I am dying every day with this magic leaving."   
"How come you've never said this before?! You can't die! You're Peter Pan!" You said, frustrated and upset at the thought of him dying.   
"You cannot care about me. If you get attached, it will only result in disappointment and emptiness after I am long gone." He said as he turned away.   
"There...there...must be...a way." You looked around, trying to think to your entire extent of thought for a solution. 

"There is...but it's dangerous." He said as he turned back to look at you.   
"Tell me! What is it? What do we have to do?" You said eager to know how to save his life. He smiles and leans next to your ear, whispering slow words.   
"We need a heart. A very special heart. One of the truest believer." His words sent chills down your spine. "With that, I could break the curse of the shadow and free Neverland to return to it's immortal state."   
"Where do we find that heart?" You asked and turned to face him, mere inches away from his face. The smirk on his lips ever so tempting you in, his eyes watching you and inviting you in. Between his fingers, he held out a small scroll to you and keeps there. You unravel the tiny paper to see a drawing and your eyes widen as you looked back up at him. "The truest believer is...."   
"You." He whispered in a menacing voice.


	7. Peter Pan x Reader 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Two years of not updating and suddenly I finish it in mere hours. To all of you who have patiently waited for this update that I even thought wasn't going to happen, yeah I got a terrible idea that I ran with and I just want to say thank you to all the readers and I really hope you guys enjoy this finale :D

You inched back away from him, seeing how he had went from that wonderful Lost Boy you had come to love to a deeper, darker sense of his being. His eyes went solid black and he stalked towards you as you ran down into the caves. There was no way out, you were stuck between...well a rock and a hard spot. He appeared before you as you cowered next to the wall and you tried to scream for help until he hushed you. 

"(Y/n) It's not going to kill you." He said softly, "You can have my heart instead. You will be alive and I will controll the heart to keep Neverland immortal."   
"Does it hurt?" You whispered brokenly.   
"Quicker than falling asleep my darling." He said with his smoother than honey voice.

You nod at him and close your eyes but as you do, you start to hear distance voice, it sounds like his for sure. You feel as though you are falling down until you wake up with a startled gasp. Your eyes shift around as you choke and cough a bit. Nurses and doctors are rushing around to get the tube from your throat so you can breathe on your own. You are confused as to what is going on because only a moment ago were you in front of Peter Pan himself. You get calmed down and breathing back to normal as you look, you see your family waiting outside the glass room. 

"What happened?" You said in a weak raspy voice.   
"Calm down (y/n) You've just been through a lot." He tended to the machines at your bedside. "You were out for a couple of days because of the heart transplant." You looked at him confused. "I understand it's confusing for you right now darling. I'll have a nurse bring you some liquids to help you talk better. Your family has been worried and especially your boyfriend who never left your bedside except for food and the bathroom."   
"I'd like to see them. Thank you Dr. Whale." You said still trying to muster up a voice then blinking on things you were vaguely remembering. 

"Okay I'll let Snow and Charming know you're awake." He patted your shoulder lightly before going out of the room and you adjusted around for comfort, still weak from all that happened. Yet, stirring in your mind was the scenes of Neverland. You couldn't help but feel home was missing now. As your parents walked in, your boyfriend had walked in with them. Your eyes grew in size as you stared at the tall lanky form of your boyfriend. 

"Peter?" You said with a mumble.   
"No, it's Robbie." He said with a pained smile.  
"Medicines made her brain a bit fuzzy." Dr. Whale said from behind them.   
"But..." You trail off as you get a gentle hug from your mother.   
"Hey sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" She said worriedly.   
"Y-Yeah I'm just a bit confused. I was...I mean I don't remember anything before except I thought I was gone for years and years in Neverland." You said with a glance up at Robbie. "Funny that you would be Peter Pan in my dreams."   
"Oh is that why you called me Peter?" He chuckled while leaning down and kissing your cheek.   
"Yeah I guess so." You still felt something was off. "Heart transplant?"   
"Don't you remember? Your heart was trying to give up after the car accident, they found a match right here in Storybrooke and they got you in as soon as possible."   
"Okay, we'll go with it." You chuckled weakly, "I'm really blank on anything right now. Can I have something to drink?"   
"Oh yes, we'll get it don't worry." Snow left the room and Dr. Whale asked Charming to leave to talk to him about your condition. Robbie smiled as he took hold of your hand. 

"I was so worried you weren't going to pull through." He said.   
"I feel like so much is missing now." You said with a sigh, "I barely remember anything."   
"Well, Neverland does tend to have that affect on people if they are there for a long time." Robbie said with a glint of a smirk.   
"Oh yeah i - You stopped and looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "What did you say?"   
"I said surgery tends to have that affect on people hun. You were out for a few days so it'll take a while for you to recover." He rested his hands around yours, you looked at him still confused.   
"Yeah you're right." You closed your eyes for a moment and the flash of Peter's face was behind your eyes to which you jolted your eyes open to see Robbie had gone from the room. Snow had come back with some 7-up to help you with your dry throat. You guzzled some of it down before coughing a bit, "Mom?" 

"Yes sweetie?" She said while sitting down next to you.   
"Was I really only gone a couple days? I felt like I was gone for years." Your voice a little clearer but barely above a whisper.  
"What are you talking about?"   
"All that time I was out, I was in Neverland. I was with the Lost Boys and funny enough, Robbie was Peter Pan in ...I guess dreams. It felt so real." You said so convinced it was a memory not a dream.   
"From the legends of Neverland, that's the way it's supposed to feel." Your mother explained, "It draws it's power from the pain that you experience and suddenly you feel lighter than air and good things happening around you."   
"But what of this legend I was told, of the first Lost Girls."   
"It would only be true if Neverland was a physical place you could visit sweetie." She rested her hand to your forehead and brushed your hair back. "The amount of shock your body went through was enough to trigger those dreams." 

Outside of the room, Robbie stood there and listened to the conversation to which he smirked as he turned and leans against the door. He slipped away to the surgery area and followed down a long corridor to where Dr. Whale had taken the old heart of yours to see what caused it's problems. He could feel it's power easy and knew it was still just as good as before. He looked through the little cold compartment until he saw the glowing golden heart. He glanced around and stuck it in a small jar, concealing it in his jacket and disappearing from the hospital. 

A week passed and you were finally energized enough to sit up and move a little with assistance. You hadn't seen Robbie since before you had that flash but even since then, you had dreams still of Neverland. Then Robbie came back, looking happier than ever to see you and you reflected the same emotions as he hugged you. So happy to see you, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your lips which caught you off guard. 

"In a merry mood today, Mister Robbie?" You said with surprise.   
"You've no idea, my darling." He said with a mischevous grin you recognized from the dreams. His eyes flashed the yellow gold you remembered and you let out a soft gasp.


End file.
